


First Thing's First

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sam Fucking Winchester, Shirtless Sam Winchester, and then he is again, barefoot Sam Winchester, on his knees, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Flash Fic time! You are totally awesome MJ!! 500 is just the beginning!!! I’ve been thinking. I’d like some Sub Sam. Get as kinky as you wanna be! Dealer’s choice 😉 Please include some aftercare too. I take good care of my Sammy! ❤️





	First Thing's First

She talked him into playing – that was the real feat. She really didn’t think he’d go for it at all. Sam Winchester is a Fort Knox of a dude. He’s big, strong, taciturn, and not to be swayed away from his own path – unless your name is Dean Winchester, but she’s trying not to think about his brother right now.

Because Sam is _on his knees_. He’s barefoot, looser than loose jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips, SAXX band prominent, and nothing on his top. He’s smooth and scarred at the same time. His skin is bronzed and flawed and perfect.

She struts around him with a confidence borne from getting him right where he is. She did that, and the sense of triumph over this mountain of muscle and power and determination and sheer will is invigorating, to say the least.

“You’re being such a good boy, Sammy,” she says.

“It’s _Sam_ ,” he growls, swallows thickly and shifts on his knees.

“Aww, sweetie,” she purrs, her fingers dancing across the breadth of his shoulders as she rounds behind him on her second pass. “Semantics. I could call you my dog right now and you’d agreed-”

“I didn’t agree to that,” Sam replies, his body tense and vibrating.

She bites back a grin. “Okay, okay, little lamb,” she soothes coming to a stop in front of him, facing him, her fingers toying with the soft ends of his hair just above his curved shoulders.

She sees him roll his eyes at the pet name, so she dials it back. “How about we try something a little different for us both?”

Sam juts his chin and draws a breath. He radiates authority, even on his knees.

“Lose the jeans and the SAXX,” she says quietly.

He moves to stand but she shakes her head. “No, no,” she says. “You don’t need to get up – do it right there on the floor.”

He makes a sound deep in his chest, and her cunt gushes wet. He’s so fucking defiant and naturally opposed to this, yet there they are.

Once he’s completely nude, she sees it. He’s hard – very, very hard and very, very big – curved into his belly and weeping. She wants to watch him squeeze it, stroke it, pump it until he’s surging thick over his own hand.

She takes two steps back and settles into the armchair. “Touch yourself,” she commands, opening her legs, knees bent sharp. She isn’t wearing much, either; just a bra and a pair of panties. The heels she’s wearing are part of her armor, giving her confidence to go through with dominating Sam fucking Winchester of _all_ men.

Surprisingly, Sam doesn’t argue with her. He grips himself hard and tight with one hand and cups his sack with his other. He’s hung like a god damned stud and those paws of his are exactly what’s needed to handle all of him.

She slides her own hand into her panties and her fingers through her slick. “Pump,” she says. “I wanna watch you make yourself come.” She gasps, pushing two fingers inside herself. “Watch you come while I fuck myself with my fingers.”

Sam snarls his eyes drilling her in place as he strokes himself, swirls his palm over the wide head of his cock, spits, and pumps some more.

“I bet you feel _so good_ , Sammy,” she breathes, and his nostrils flare at her use of his nickname. “I bet your dick’d fuck me just right, bet you’d fuck me so good I’d never need another one.”

He’s pumping harder and harder, watching her lose herself.

“Fuck, look at you,” she whispers. “You’re gonna come right now, aren’t you?” Her voice shakes, and her eyes roll back. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

And then she’s being pulled to the floor by the backs of her knees, being pushed open, and he’s slamming inside her. She almost shrieks out loud, but his hand is over her mouth as he ruts into her.

“So tight, so wet, come on my dick,” he breathes as he fucks her across the floor.

He’s flipped the script, but she can’t say she minds, as she does just what he’s told her to do – she comes. It’s hard, throbbing, milking him. But he holds out.

Sam pulls out before coming, rears back on his heels and grips himself again. 

“You wanna see me come now, baby?” he asks, his voice ragged, hoarse. “That what you want?” He shakes his hair out of his face and pumps himself emphatically, steadily, rough.

She lays there, legs splayed open wide and watches in awe as Sam throws his head back with a loud groan and comes, spurting hot, sticky cum over his fist and her thighs.


End file.
